


You'll Do Great

by sapphicthots



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Meeting the Parents, Post-Canon, Useless Lesbians, fluffy girlfriends, i should have been working on an actual project but here have this, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 08:52:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19849744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphicthots/pseuds/sapphicthots
Summary: Blake wants Yang to come visit her parents for the weekend, but she hasn't told them that she and Yang are dating. Hijinks ensue.





	You'll Do Great

“Do you want to go home with me this weekend?” Blake asks, her fingers threaded through Yang’s mass of hair.

“We’re already home,” Yang says, kissing her girlfriend’s head and scratching behind her ears.

Blake purrs at the sensation, smiling lazily and stretching against the blankets. “That’s not what I meant and you know it. I think you should meet my parents again.”

“You haven’t told them we’re together, have you?” Yang frowns. “I thought you were going to wait a few more weeks.

“No, I haven’t, but I want you to get to know each other. I want the three most important people in my life to meet and get along before I properly introduce you as my girlfriend.”

“You don’t exactly share a ton about your personal life with your parents. Why do you want to do this all of a sudden?”

Blake’s ears twitch, and her eyebrows knit together. “If you don’t want to meet them, you can just say so.”

“No, that’s not it at all. I guess I’m a little nervous.” Yang blushes. “I love you, but what if your parents don’t like me?”

Blake laughs. “You clearly don’t know my parents, and I intend to change that.”

Yang cracks a smile. “Yeah, okay, I’ll meet them. I assume you want me to keep quiet about our relationship?”

“Just until I tell them. I’m not ashamed of you or anything, I just don’t want to open that particular door quite yet. After what happened with Adam, I’m not sure my parents will take too well to me dating anyone quite yet.”

“That’s totally fair.” Yang tilts Blake’s chin up to meet her lips. “We’ll go according to your timetable, babe. Anything for you.”

“This is terrifying.” Yang paces the room, uncharacteristically anxious, hand rubbing her temples. “What do I wear? How do I greet them? How do I make casual conversation?”

“Meeting Blake’s parents was totally fine the first time,” Ruby says, both legs draped over the armchair she’s sitting in.

“Yeah, but that was for a hot second, and we’d just finished a battle. Plus, Blake and I weren’t dating then. Things have changed. I’ve had sex with their daughter, for gods’ sake—”

“Don’t wanna know! Don’t wanna know!” Ruby blocks her ears, standing up and acting as if she’s going to leave the room.

“Okay, okay. But you see what I mean, right? Things are different now. How do I even look them in the eye?”

“Yang, I can’t believe _I_ have to tell _you_ to chill out. Just relax. They’ll love you. I know I do,” Ruby says, putting her hand on Yang’s shoulder, then messing up her hair.

“Hey! It took me an hour to wrangle my hair this morning! You’re gonna pay for that!” Yang starts to tickle her sister, laughing as Ruby squeals and squirms, her worries allayed for now.

In all the training sessions of her life, Yang has never sweat as much as when she steps off the ferry and onto the soil of Menagerie. Faunus, more than she’s ever seen, mill about the market square, laughing and chattering. Blake smiles at a man with ram’s horns, who seems to recognize her and nods almost in deference. As they walk the streets, Yang notices that Blake seems to know many of the townsfolk: they wave to her or give her respectful nods.

“How do you know all these people?”

“A lot of them joined us when we fought at Haven. Some are White Fang deserters, and I know a few of them from when I was younger.”

Blake grins, her face to the sun, her golden eyes glinting with a rare vigor. Yang is struck by how transformed her girlfriend is, no longer shy and insular but completely in her element, waving to people on the street and breathing in the sweet smell of fruit from the stalls lining the road. She can’t help but stare at Blake, fixated on the little twitches of her ears as she listens to the babble of the marketplace. Blake catches her staring and smiles.

“What?”

“Just you. You’re even more beautiful than normal.”

Blake blushes, lowering her head in flustered embarrassment. “You’re sweet. Come on, we’re almost there.”

Yang’s breath catches when she sees a towering house in front of her, the front doors almost triple her size and delicate carving on the railing of the wraparound porch. “You live _here_?”

“Yeah, it got pretty badly destroyed in the fire, but the townspeople have been so nice in coming to help us rebuild. It’s not what it was, but it’s home.”

Yang giggles. “I’m not sure you have any right to laugh at Weiss for her financial privilege when you live in a mansion yourself. Maybe we should start calling _you_ princess.”

Blake groans. “Very funny, but please don’t.”

Yang starts to laugh harder, but stops short as the door swings open and an enormous frame looms over her.

Ghira steps out onto the porch, slapping a meaty forearm around his daughter’s shoulders. “Blake. It’s been a while since I’ve seen you.”

“Hi, dad.” Blake gives her father one of those rare smiles that Yang finds so beautiful, and she can’t help but look at her girlfriend with unadulterated tenderness.

“And Yang. Welcome to Kuo Kuana.”

Yang wipes the smitten look off her face, rearranging her features in the picture of pleasant seriousness. “Hello again, Mr. Belladonna.” She sticks out her metal hand, and Ghira shakes it firmly, looking pleased.

“She has manners. I already like her more than the last friend you brought home.”

Yang blushes, and Blake coughs awkwardly, her ears twitching almost imperceptibly.

“Come on in. Your mother’s making tea.”

Yang steps over the threshold and almost gasps. Marbled green pillars hold up the entrance, a dusty rose, clearly expensive rug sits on the floor, and natural light pours in through windows overhead. It’s so much grander than any other home Yang has ever been in that for a moment, she feels a little shaken. Ghira continues ahead, leading them to the dining room, but Blake gives Yang’s hand a quick, reassuring squeeze.

“Hey,” she says quietly. “You’ll do great. They’ll love you.”

Yang smiles. “I hope so.”

In the dining room, an ornate black teapot releases a thin wisp of steam on the table. Kali sits gracefully on the floor, her legs tucked under her. Looking at her, Yang can see where Blake gets her looks and her poise from: Kali is elegant without being icy, warmth radiating from her golden eyes. She rises to hug her daughter tightly.

“I missed you so much!”

Blake squirms a little but eventually melts into her mother’s embrace. “I missed you too, mom.”

Kali turns to Yang. “Yang, it’s so good to see you again.” She gets up and embraces Yang, surprising her with the sudden heat of her arms. Yang almost starts to tear up: no one’s ever hugged her like this, so _maternally._ She holds back a sniffle, raising her arms and hugging Kali back.

“Thanks for having me, Mrs. Belladonna.” Yang pulls back and nods respectfully, making sure that the sudden wave of emotion doesn’t show on her face.

“You’re always welcome here. Any friend of Blake’s is a friend of ours,” she smiles, turning to Ghira, who nods gruffly.

“Except that Sun character. Quite smarmy, that one.”

Blake groans. “Dad, come on.”

Kali laughs. “Pay him no mind, Yang.”

Yang grins. “No, Mr. Belladonna, I agree. He’s always on, isn’t he?”

Ghira lets out a hearty laugh, slapping Yang on the back good-naturedly, though she almost falls over from the sheer force. “Blake, where did you find this girl? She’s hilarious?”

Blake allows herself a small smile, and Yang blushes uncharacteristically.

“Not to break up this sudden bonding, but the tea’s getting cold,” Kali says, taking her husband’s arm gently.

Yang smiles, sitting down on the fluffy cushions, and allows Kali to pour her a steaming, almond-scented cup of tea, the Belladonna family settling comfortably around her. They fall easily into small talk, discussing the goings-on in Menagerie and on the mainland, Ghira cracking a few dad jokes and chuckling at them. Kali smiles at Yang reassuringly, and what’s left of her nerves dissipates as Blake reaches under the table to squeeze her knee.

“They loved you. I’ve never seen my dad take so kindly to any of my friends.” Blake wriggles out of her shirt and throws on a cotton nightdress.

“They’re great. They made me feel like part of your family.” As soon as the words are out of Yang’s mouth, she wishes she could take them back. “I mean—you know, because they’re so welcoming and— I don’t want to be too presumptuous—”

“Yang.” Blake puts a hand on her forearm and silences her with a soft kiss. “You’ll always be part of my family.”

Yang smiles softly, brushing a lock of black hair behind Blake’s lower ears. “I love you.”

“Let’s get to bed.”

Yang gets up to leave, but Blake pulls her down onto the mattress. “Where are you going?”

“The… guestroom?”

“My parents won’t notice. They’re already in bed and we can close the door to make it seem like you’re in there.”

Yang is surprised at Blake’s sudden rebelliousness. “What brought this on?”

“I want to hold my girlfriend in my bed at home.” Blake nestles her head under Yang’s chin. “You can leave and sleep in the guestroom a little later, just hold me for a few minutes.”

Yang’s common sense is telling her to get up and go to her own room, but Blake’s warm breath on her collarbones is enough to ease her mind. She gets up, closes her door across the hall, shuts Blake’s door, and eases into bed next to her girlfriend. She sighs contentedly and settles against the bend of Blake’s chest, kissing the top of her head and smiling as Blake wraps an arm around her waist. The pillows are softer than anything she’s ever felt, and she sinks into the mattress, all the tension seeping out from her shoulders as she closes her eyes. Just a few minutes, she tells herself. Just stay a few minutes with the most perfect girl in the world.

A pounding on the door makes Yang’s eyes crack open.

“Blake, are you in there?” Kali’s voice comes from outside the door.

Blake stirs next to Yang, then shoots into a sitting position. “Uh—yeah! Don’t come in, I’m… changing!”

Yang leaps out of bed, frantically looking for a place to hide, and ducks down behind a potted plant.

“I wanted to ask you what you want for breakfast.”

Blake is hopping into her pants, cursing under her breath when she realizes she’s put her foot into the wrong leg. “Um, eggs and bacon should be fine!” She opens the door just a crack, smiling innocently, although her ears are twitching just a little erratically.

“Great,” Kali calls, “I’ll knock on Yang’s door and see what she wants.”

“NO!” Blake shouts in alarm. “Uh, I mean—no, don’t do that, Yang’s a really heavy sleeper. It’s better if I wake her up myself.”

“Okay, sweetheart, just tell her to come downstairs when she’s ready.”

“Sure, mom.”

Kali’s footsteps recede down the hall, and Yang stands tentatively. “Is she gone?”

“Yes,” Blake hisses, “but you weren’t supposed to fall asleep here!”

“It’s not like I had any control over when I drifted off!”

“Okay, it’s fine, just get dressed and ready so that my mother doesn’t think something’s off.”

Yang rolls her eyes, a little irritated, but still leans over to kiss her girlfriend on the way out.

Ghira, Kali, and Blake are already in the kitchen when Yang comes down, still a little tense from the morning’s events. Ghira is heaping bacon and eggs onto his plate, while Kali and Blake have neatly arranged plates of eggs, a slice of bacon each, toast, and avocado. Yang sits across from Blake, lowering her eyes in mild embarrassment, and helps herself to a fried egg.

“Did you sleep well last night, Yang?” Kali asks. 

“Yes, like a baby,” Yang smiles.

“Was the guest bed comfortable?” Ghira asks, sipping his fragrant coffee.

“It was great. The best sleep I’ve ever had in my life.”

Ghira nods, seemingly thoughtful. “Hmm. I thought it might have been too lumpy for you, seeing as you didn’t spend the night there.”

Yang drops her fork, and it clatters to the ground loudly. Blake’s ears stand at attention, her eyes wide, her frozen hand curled around the tea raised halfway to her lips.

“We heard you talking last night. The walls are thinner than you think.” Ghira raises an eyebrow at his daughter.

Blake flushes, her hands starting to shake. “Mom, dad, I can explain—”

“Explain what? Clearly you brought Yang to our home without informing us that the two of you are… together.” Kali purses her lips.

Yang is staring at her plate, trying her best to pretend she doesn’t exist and turning furiously red.

“I—I—” Blake stammers, looking to Yang for help.

“Uh, Mrs. Belladonna, I didn’t mean to fall asleep with Blake, it happened totally by accident. I can go if you want, I’m sorry if I disrespected your home—”

Kali holds up a hand, looking at Ghira for a moment. Then both of them turn their attention to Blake.

“Blake,” Ghira says. “I’d appreciate it if, the next time you bring a girl home, you let us know that you’re dating her.”

“To be fair,” Kali says, “we already knew. We’d just like you to tell us.”

Yang sputters. “Wait, you already knew?”

Ghira turns to her with a growing smile. “Well, she never stops talking about you, she clearly thinks the world of you, she smiles more than I’ve ever seen when you’re around, and you’ve helped her through the past two years with more patience than I think even I could show.”

Kali stands, walking around the table and resting her hand on Ghira’s shoulder, smiling gently. “Besides, we both remember what it was like to be young and in love. We can see it in the way you look at each other.”

Both girls blush, looking at each other with a shy tenderness. Blake speaks first. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you guys. I was just so worried about what you would think, after the last time—”

“Blake,” Kali interrupts. “Your father and I can clearly see that this isn’t like the last time.”

Ghira turns back to Yang and stands up, towering over her menacingly with one eyebrow raised. “This isn’t like the last time…. Right?”

Yang stares at him, unflinching. “No. I love your daughter more than I’ve ever loved anyone in my life. She’s safe with me. I promise that.”

Ghira looks at her for a moment, impassive, then claps her on the shoulder. “That’s what I like to hear.”

Kali looks at Blake. “And you, you’re happy with her?”

Blake blushes, and in a quiet voice, says, “I’m happier than I’ve ever been. She’s the most important person in the world to me.”

Ghira and Kali look at each other and smile. Kali turns back to the girls. “It’s always beautiful to see two young people falling in love. But from now on, no secret midnight jaunts to each other’s rooms, okay?”

Yang nods. “Absolutely. It won’t happen again, ma’am.”

Kali smiles at her, her ears twitching in amusement. “Call me Kali.”

Ghira’s eyes sparkle with humor. “And I suppose you can call me Ghira, if you can beat me in an arm wrestling contest.” 

Yang sizes up his massive frame and laughs. “Mr. Belladonna it is, then.”

The rest of the weekend passes without incident, and when it’s time to leave, Yang can truly say she’s sad to go. The Belladonnas walk them down to the ferry, Kali hugging Blake and Ghira kissing the top of her head. Kali gives Yang another, equally warm embrace.

“If you ever need anything, please don’t hesitate to come again. We’re so happy to have you.”

Yang is filled with a rush of warmth and is surprised to feel tears brimming in her eyes. “Thank you so much, Mrs. Bella— uh, Kali.”

When Kali lets go, Ghira steps towards Yang, his arm outstretched. Yang moves to shake his hand, but he pulls her into an embrace, patting her on the back. “Take care of my daughter.”

“I’ll never stop,” says Yang. 

They board the ferry, waving to the Belladonnas until the boat leaves the harbor.

“I told you you’d do great,” Blake says, taking Yang's hand as Kuo Kuana fades from sight.

“Even if they didn’t like me, I wouldn’t stop loving and protecting you.”

“You’ll never stop, huh?” says Blake, a smile playing at the corner of her lips.

“Never.” Yang takes her girlfriend by the shoulders, kissing her gently. “We protect each other, remember?”

And she kisses her again, deeper this time, with all the love that she can channel with her lips. Blake kisses back, her hands gripping Yang’s shoulders, pulling Yang closer, and Yang smiles, her hands threaded in Blake’s hair as the squawking of gulls and the lapping of the waves surrounds them.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this entirely so that my boyfriend could enjoy his bumbleby fluff.


End file.
